Proteção
by Gii
Summary: Sentia-se estranhamente protegido pela sua protegida. Royai pré-manga.


Ressuscitei! Depois de muito tempo sem escrever nada que preste, e tendo lido recentemente o manga de FMA, fiquei com uma enorme vontade de escrever um fic para um dos melhores shippers, se não o melhor. Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer : FMA não me pertence (SPOILLER : se pertencesse definitivamente teria rolado um beijo ou algum Royai mais explicito no final).

Sinopse:_ Sentia-se estranhamente protegido pela sua protegida. Royai pré-manga._

oOoOoOo

Era um belo domingo, e no céu azul o sol da tarde brilhava. Nas calçadas da pacata cidade duas crianças vinham andando. O menino, visivelmente mais velho, vinha na frente, mas olhava com freqüência para trás, conferindo se a acompanhante ainda estava ali.

- Está cansada Riza-chan? – ele perguntou ao perceber que a menina loira parara por um instante.

- Hm? – ela volta seu rosto para ele, as madeixas brilhando com a luz – A, não. Desculpe. - e tornou a andar.

Ela estivera olhando para uma vitrine, ele percebera. Era uma relojoaria de fachada simples, e que estranhamente estava aberta. Ela parecia ter gostado de algo, mas sabia que a educação não permitiria que ela pedisse para desviarem do caminho. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele se encaminha para a loja.

Ela parecia ter gostado de algo, mas sabia que a educação não permitiria que ela pedisse para desviarem do caminho. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele se encaminha para a loja.

Ela parecia ter gostado de algo, mas a educação apurada não permitiria que ela pedisse para desviarem do caminho. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele se encaminha para a loja.

. Ela parecia ter gostado de algo, mas sabia que a educação não permitiria que ela pedisse para desviarem do caminho. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele se encaminha para a loja.

- Aonde você vai? Papai mandou voltarmos para casa antes do anoitecer.

- Qual desses brincos você achou o mais bonito? - ele pergunta, ignorando-a.

Conhecia bem Roy para saber que não adiantaria insistir no assunto. Podia ter apenas 12 anos, mas sempre fora observadora e, se ele desconversava, a única opção era esquecer o assunto. Também, não adiantaria brigar. Ele fizera um favor ao pai dela acompanhando-a a cidade, e sabia que quando quisesse sair de novo, lá estaria ele como seu guarda costas.

- O de pérolas é o mais bonito. - ela fala, encarando o brinco.

Com um sorriso no rosto, o jovem abre a porta e, com a mão, convida-a para entrar. Disposta a cooperar ela aceita o convite, e assim que passam pela porta dirigem-se a um balcão.

- Bom dia - cumprimenta uma feliz vendedora - Gostariam de ver algo especial?

- Sim - diz garoto - aquele brinco de pérolas da vitrine.

- Uma ótima escolha meu rapaz! Vou pega-lo para que a senhorita prove, esperem um pouco, sim?

Riza apenas meneou com a cabeça. Quando a moça estava longe, ela pergunta, séria:

- O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Você não gostou do brinco?

- Sim, mas não quer dizer que eu tenha dinheiro par compra-lo. Além disso, vamos chegar atrasados.

Os olhos firmes dela encaram a expressão despreocupada dele. Dando de ombros, ele põe-se a observar as outras jóias até a moça chegar.

- Aqui está. Se quiserem, temos outros modelos parecidos.

- Não, só este está bom - Riza fala, antes que Roy decidisse atrasa-los ainda mais. Não que não gostasse da companhia dele, só que não gostaria de levar bronca do pai.

Com cuidado, ela tira o brinco que estava usando e coloca o outro. "Perfeito", foi o que Roy pensou ao vê-la. A jóia era delicada e encaixava com perfeição na orelha dela. Além disso, os fios loiros ao redor faziam se destacar e o brilho nos olhos chocolate completava a figura. Ela corou ao perceber como ele a observava atentamente. Com certo pesar, ela retira o brinco e recoloca o velho.

- Então, vão levar? - a vendedora quebra o silêncio, atraindo a atenção de ambos.

- Não - resmunga a garota. Amara o brinco e, se pudesse, com certeza levaria. Talvez pedisse de aniversário para o pai, no mês que vem. Com um aceno na cabeça, ela murmura um 'obrigada' e se despede da atendente, dirigindo-se a porta.

Ele podia sentir o desejo dela em possuir aquela jóia. Sem saber exatamente o porquê sacou o dinheiro da mesada e perguntou, em voz baixa, se seria suficiente. Com um sorriso, a moça disse que poderia dar um desconto, dizendo que a 'namorada' dele era muito graciosa e que merecia aquele presente. Um pouco sem jeito, ele pegou a caixinha e seguiu o caminho que a loira acabara de fazer, alcançando-a em pouco tempo.

Voltaram a andar como antes, ele na frente, cuidando para ver se ela o seguia. Perguntava-se por que motivo a vendedora achava que estivessem namorando. Gostava de Riza, é claro, mas ela era sua amiga de infância, além de ser filha de seu sensei. Fora pedido dele, aliás, que a acompanhasse ao centro. Seu dever, mais uma vez, seria protegê-la. Sendo assim, por que motivo gastara seu dinheiro para comprar aquele brinco?

Ao olhar para trás mais uma vez, percebeu como a pele dela era alva, como os cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento, como os olhos eram doces e inebriantes. Pegando a pequena caixa de presente do bolso, ele simplesmente sabia que queria fazê-la feliz.

- O que é isso em suas mãos? - Sempre atenta, ela percebera quando ele pegara algo do bolso, e identificara a marca da relojoaria que haviam acabado de deixar.

Sendo pego de surpresa, Roy acabou arremessando a caixa para dentro de um terreno. Irritado pela própria idiotice, ele tratou logo de pular a grade da casa e recuperar o embrulho. Ao posar na grama alheia, ele avistou o objeto. Entretanto, viu também um cachorro, grande e raivoso. Trêmulo, já estava dando meia volta quando viu a expressão de medo dela.

- Roy, seja lá o que for, volte - ela pediu.

O fato de que ela se preocupava com ele deu-lhe coragem. Encarou o cachorro e pôs-se a correr em ziguezague, até que alcançou a caixa. Imediatamente, encaminhou-se para a grade, mas o cachorro conseguiu agarrar a barra de seu casado, jogando-o no chão. Rolou para o lado, tentando se levantar, mas deu de cara com os dentes afiados do bicho. Assustado, tentava achar alguma saída, quando viu algo atingir o olho do animal, que desviou sua atenção para a rua.

Riza empunhava uma outra pedra, já pronta para atirar. Conseguira acertar o olho do cão com a primeira, e sem pestanejar lançou a outro no focinho dele. Ganindo, o cachorro abaixou a cabeça, dando tempo para que Roy escapasse. Uma vez a salvo, ele a encarou, abismado.

- Não sabia que você tinha tamanha pontaria.

- Nem eu - ela respondeu, abraçando-o - mas ainda bem.

O abraço dela era quente, e ele pode ouvir que o coração dela estava tão acelerado quanto o seu. Sentia-se estranhamente protegido por aquela que deveria proteger. Retribuiu o gesto, afagando-lhe as costas.

- Então, vamos indo? - ele perguntou, já com o costumeiro sorriso tranqüilo. E, iluminados pelo sol que já estava se despedindo, eles voltaram a andar.

- Mas o que de tão importante tem nessa caixinha para você arriscar a própria vida? - Riza perguntou, vencida pela própria curiosidade.

Ele tinha até se esquecido do objeto depois da aventura. A lembrança dela, porém, fizera corar um pouco. Observando-o, ela arqueia uma sobrancelha. Não era comum vê-lo envergonhado, e isso atiçava ainda mais sua curiosidade. Encarando-a, ele sorri e, ainda sem jeito, estende a caixinha para ela.

- Era para ser seu presente de aniversário, mas já que eu não consigo guardar segredo de ti, acho melhor entregar agora.

Intrigada, ela abre o caixa. Com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, ela encara-o, incrédula. Repetindo "obrigada" diversas vezes, ela o abraça forte, a felicidade transbordando em seus gestos. Roy não podia descrever a paz que sentia ao vê-la feliz e ao ser envolto por seus braços. Decidiu que, a partir daquele dia, estaria sempre por perto dela, não só para protegê-la, mas também para que, protegido, pudesse ser feliz.

oOoOoOo

Sei que não ficou lá grandes coisa, mas é que eu simplesmente precisava escrever algo e colocar aqui, daí né... hehe :D

Bom, mandem Reviews dando sua opinião, onegai!


End file.
